


Daring and Dangerous

by Sylvesha



Series: Femslash Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Really, one can do everything on a broom that one can do on the ground. Probably.





	Daring and Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for drabble tag 6 at LJ's Femslash100 community. And I thought I'd already posted this here, but apparently not.

"Oh come now, Minerva," Rolanda taunts quietly, leaning in closer to the other woman's back. "I thought you were a _Gryffindor_."

Minerva huffs out a breath and glares over her shoulder before taking the broomstick firmly in her hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Rolanda. You can't goad me into this."

Slinging her own leg over the school broom and wrapping one arm around Minerva's waist, Hooch grins. "You sure about that?"

With another dark grumble, Minerva kicks off from the ground. Her knuckles are white and her breath is short.

Leaning into her, Rolanda worms her free hand into Minerva's robes, laughing softly as the tension in the other woman's body increases - this time for a far better reason.

"I didn't think that was appropriate for flying--" Minerva breaks off in a loud moan and Rolanda tightens her own legs around the broom, keeping them level and steady even as the woman in her arms loses her grip on reality.

Afterwards, flying in lazy arcs over the Forbidden Forest, Minerva suggests they swap places.

Unfortunately, at the wrong moment, they bank. Adrenaline is a nice spice to orgasm, Rolanda discovers.

They avoid crashing, but only due to luck rather than skill.


End file.
